Battery packs have battery modules that have been cooled utilizing a coolant. The inventors herein have recognized that a battery cell within an end battery module at an end of the battery pack can have a temperature less than other battery cells within the battery module. Further, the inventors herein have recognized that a temperature sensor within a central region of a battery module may not accurately determine a temperature of the battery cell at the end of the battery module at the end of the battery pack. Further, the inventors herein have recognized that a battery pack system may determine an amount of electrical power to discharge from the battery pack based on the temperature level at a central region of the battery module even though the end battery cell which is at a lower temperature level may not be able to output a requested amount of electrical power.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system and method for determining charging and discharging power levels of a battery pack.